Benutzer:Zaibatsu
Mit'glied'schaft: zentriert|700px LIEBES TAGEBUCH, HEUTE WAR ES SEHR SCHÖN IM GTA-WIKI. Wer mit Bananen bezahlt, muss sich nicht wundern, wenn nur Affen kommen. Datei:95f3b8cdbh9my7.gif Um fame zu sein, muss man es auch sein, nicht nur so heißen 18px Facebook-100.PNG|100. Facebook-„Gefällt mir“-Angaben FB-Fan 200.PNG|200. Facebook-„Gefällt mir“-Angaben 300 Wiki Fans Wasserzeichen.PNG|300. Facebook-„Gefällt mir“-Angaben Facebook-400.PNG|400. Facebook-„Gefällt mir“-Angaben In Sanctuam Memoriam All we had to do was follow the damn Train. Oma sprach: „Wenn der Himmel rot wird, backen die Engel Plätzchen.“ Gott sprach: „Wenn der Himmel grau wird, backen die Kiffer Haschkekse.“ Mein Name ist Zaibatsu, alias Afrika Bambaataa, und ich bin Vorstandsmitglied des GTA-Wiki und Mitglied im Aufsichtsrat. Bei Beschwerden wendet euch bitte an andere Arbeitnehmer des Wiki. Ich komme aus Ingolfing bei Pinnaubargen und arbeite seit 2002 als Mike bei der Them Texas Corporation. Mein Fachgebiet ist alles rund um das Thema nukleare Schokoladen-Spaltung. Seit einiger Zeit bin ich im Rommé-Wiki als Administrator, Bürokrat, Staff und Fachbereichsleiter aktiv. In meiner Freizeit spiele ich Luftfußball und -gitarre. Bereits früh entdeckte ich meine Leidenschaft für tiefergehnde Viktualien-Inversität, was mich in meinem Bestreben bestärkte, näher auf diesem Gebiet zu forschen und Teil der Viktualien-Inversität-Subquaer zu werden. Seitdem bin ich auch als Mike aktiv (siehe oben). BITTE KEINE FREUNDSCHAFTSANFRAGEN MEHR! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/3/32/Spotlight-gta-de-120.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/87/Spotlight-gta-de-200.gif ---- Exklusiv für GTA-Wiki-Erstleser: die Kinder Schokobong center https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-wRsWZc_cnJ8/USec89O_mGI/AAAAAAACjLs/HHY4xI1Y3ik/s499/0.jpg *50.000. Bearbeitung offenbar am 10. Mai 2013, Artikel unbekannt, weil Wikia mich verarscht hat :| 1. Dein Name ist? : Alexander 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? : Alex, Rap-Master J., KK 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? : Winter 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? :Nein 5. Klaust du manchmal? :Nein 6. Bist du Fußball-Fan? :Ja 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist...? : Abschlach – Reclaim the Game 8. Am liebsten hörst du...? : Musik 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? : Nein 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? : In einigen schon 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? : Ja 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? : 27 13. Was hast du in Mathe? : Letzte Note: eine 4. 14. Bist du musikalisch? : Nein, aber ich singe durchaus mal, wenn keiner zuhört ;-) 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? : Ja 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? : Zu 95 Prozent schwarz, 4 Prozent grau, ein Prozent weiß 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? : In den USA 18. Kannst du jonglieren? : Nein 19. Was willst du später mal werden? : Übersetzer Fiction 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? : Pulp Fiction, Star Wars, Nackte Kanone u.v.w. 21. Magst du Fantasy? : NEIN!!! 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? : Nein 23. Die Filme gesehen? : Ja 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? : Ganz ok... 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist...? : Zaibatsu :D 26. Wie spät ist es? : 2:06 27. Welches Wetter? : Regnerisch 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? : ALTER, FICKT EUCH DOCH INS KNIE! 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? : „Nacht“ :D 30. Bist du verliebt? : Ja 31. Magst du Schwerter? : Da hab ich mir noch Gedanken drüber gemacht 32. Was ist mit Bögen? : Ich verweise auf die Antwort von Frage Nr. 28 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? : Gilt Arbok von Pokemon als Ungeheuer? 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop : Hard Rock 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams : Ehrlich gesagt Robbie Williams, der hat echt ein paar gute Lieder ;-) 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix : Mensch, Leute... 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element : Feuer 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch : Roman 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science-Fiction : Science-Fiction 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen : Aaaaaaaaarg! WER HAT SICH DIESE FRAGEN AUSGEDACHT? DER ÖRTLICHE FANTASY-VEREIN??? ALUSAN AANMAER, ZU MIR, SOFORT! 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm : Haarbürste 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? : Ja :D 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? : Unnötige Frage, denn Deutschland mehr als nur Weltmeister der Herzen ;) 44. Deine Augenfarbe? : Blau 45. Lieblingsspruch? : „Absolut.“ 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß : Schwarz. 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl : Hätte ich das vorher gewusst... 48. Glaubst du an Gott? : NEIN!!! Oder glaubt ihr an Geister!? 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? : Ja, deine Schwester. Komisch, sie wollte meine Fahrkarte gar nicht haben, obwohl sie am Busbahnhof stand 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? : Ja 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? : Neuerdings schon :D 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? : Nein 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? : Ja, ich LIEBE „Fluch der Karibik“ 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? : Nein 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? : Hund 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? : Meine Eltern 57. Ist der Beitrag vor deinem von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? : Jungen 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? : Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? : Nein 60. Welches Lied hörst du gerade? : Coldplay – Viva La Vida 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? : Ja 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. : Wunderschöne blaue Augen, tolles glänzendes Haar, Pianofinger, linker Arm fehlt LIEBLINGS- 63. Eissorte? : Schokolade 64. Buch? : „Wir amüsieren uns zu Tode“ 65. Wort? : Rap-Deutschland-Kettensägen-Massaker 67. Aufenthaltsort? : Mein Zimmer 68. Computer-Spiel? : GTA 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? : Rommé 70. Sportart? : Fußball 71. Sportspiel? : Ich spiele keine Sportspiele 72. Klamotten? : T-Shirts 73. Süßigkeit? : Schokolade 74. Beschäftigung? : Wiki, Fußball, meine Tochter, Laufen... 75. Schulfach? : Ehemals Englisch 76. Musik? : Reggae, Hip-Hop, Rock 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? : Samuel L. Jackson, Christopher Walken... 78. Baum? : DEUTSCHE Eiche. 79. Blume? : No Comment 80. Lied? : Fire House Rock 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? : Wat? 82. Ausrede? : DAS WAR ICH GAR NICHT! Ach so, das – ja, das war ich. 83. Witz? : Ein Mann und eine Frau gehen nachts zusammen in einen Wald. Sagt die Frau zum Mann: „Ich habe solche Angst.“ Darauf er: „Was soll ich denn sagen, ich muss nachher allein zurück.“ 84. Kinofilm? : Pulp Fiction 85. Fantasywesen? : Meerjungfrau wegen... wegen... wegen... 86. Comic? : Lustiges Taschenbuch 87. Ballspiel? : Fußball 88. Getränk? : Schwip-Schwap, generell aber alles, was schwarz ist und die Zähne kaputt macht 89. Band? : Abschlach 90. Musical? : Ich war mal bei „Dirty Dancing“ :P 91. Landschaft? : Flachland 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? : Allwissenheit 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? : Kugelschreiber, ich habe schon früh angefangen, auf Füller zu verzichten (REBELL!) 94. Farbstift? : Rot 95. Schmuck? : Wat? 96. Wildtier? : Fuchs 97. Freizeitpark? : Hansapark 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? : Hüpfburg 99. Gemälde? : Mein Wisch an der Wand 100. Wetter? : Bodennebel, 16 Grad, 88 Prozent Luftfeuchtigkeit, kein Wind 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? : Nicht mehr 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? : Darüber weiß ich leider so ziemlich überhaupt nicht 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? : Nein 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? : Vor zwei Wochen 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? : Mathe... 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? : Mathe, Doppelmoral, die BILD-Zeitung, das englische GTA-Wiki 107. Welches Essen hasst du? : Marzipan 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. : heftige Abneigung 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? : Die Nudeln werden geschnitten. In Gesellschaft versuche ich es elegant mit Aufrollen :D 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? : Ne, aber die nächste gamescom kommt bestimmt ;) 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? : Gelegentlich 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? : Einen Herzinfarkt vortäuschen 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? : Egal, wer, Hauptsache, ich kann jemanden erschießen 114. Bist du zappelig? : Gelegentlich 115. Findest du dich verrückt? : Hm, eher nicht 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? : Mir wachsen Haare und dann brülle ich in die Nacht: „Ich öl mich ein, geh ans Mic und brüll »Hurensohn« und habe, ohne es zu merken, drei Crews geklont“ 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? : Ja 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? : Eine Oldtimer-Rallye 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? : Nein, ich bin echt nicht mehr so kreativ und relativ schreibfaul geworden 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? : Nein, aber im GTA-Wiki :3 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? : Die Flagge Papua-Neuguineas 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? : Tja... Google doch mal in deinem Lieblingsnachschlagewert ;) 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? : Ich habe da keinen Liebling. 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? : Schau auf Facebook. Ach ne, DU bist höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mein Freund. 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? : Nein 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? : NEIN! Ich bin sofort mit 18 raus, ich bin praktizierender Religions****** 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? : Nein 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? : Keine Ahnung... Schon länger her 129. Hmmm... und eine Wassermelone? : Gestern (8. August) 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? : Grippe 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? : Meine letzten Hausaufgaben liegen schon etwas zurück :D 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? : Ich habe zurzeit Urlaub. 133. Was würdest du mit 20 Euro tun? : Schokolade kaufen 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? : Kaum, in meinem Job duzen wir uns mit allen Internen und Externen 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? : Nein 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? : Pirat, wobei ich keine Lust auf Stürme auf hoher See hätte... 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? : Ja 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? : Nein 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? : Ich habe jemanden an meiner Seite 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? : Irgendeine Schreibmaschinen-Schrift, die nach dem Abspeichern - ZAUBER, ZAUBER - Arial ist 141. Welche Größe? : Keine Ahnung, ich messe kurz nach 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Word-Dokument bzw. ein Rag-Time-Dokument über 1.000 Megabite? : Keine Ahnung 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? : KEINE AHNUNG 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hähähä an dagra) : wtf, ich kopiere hier gerade Halles Liste 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? : Generell mag ich Blocksatz lieber 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? : Nein, nur den Film gesehen 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? : 0 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? : Rechtschreibung *-* 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundesjugendspielen schon einmal über 1.000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? : Alter, keine Ahnung, das ist 15 Jahre her :D 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? : Der neue Phelps 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) : Rechtschreibung und Grammatik, Englisch :D 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? : Nein, aber selbst ein Motiv draufgenäht 154. Was isst du gleich? : Gar nichts mehr (Halle hat fast 'ne Stunde für die Beantwortung gebraucht?), aber später einen Toast 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? : Keinen Schimmer, die Voraussetzungen sind aber gut :-) 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? : Birnen 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? : Nein 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? : Ich hab keine 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? : Nein 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? : Ja 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? : Ich habe kein Bücherregal, die liegen alle unter meinem Bett und das sind UNZÄHLIGE 162. Was liest du gerade? : Die Zeitung, für die 36,90 Euro im Monat berappen muss :| 163. Was willst du bald lesen? : Die Zeitung 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? : Die Zeitung 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? : Nein 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? : Noch nie gespielt 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR – FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? : Nein 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? : Nein, mein Klee ist eingegangen 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? : Ja 170. Ein Schweißband? : Nein 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? : Ein Vogel auf einem Tannenzweig, selbts fotografiert 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? : Ja 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? : Nein 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? : Keine 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? : An Schule wurde nicht gedacht, wir haben viel lieber gelenzt, dicke Bongs geraucht und den Unterricht geschwänzt. 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? : Action, Komödie 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? : Halle hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben <3 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? : 30 Zentimeter 179. Wie groß bist du? : 1,85 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. : Ich bin ein lieber, netter Mensch, der gerne Zeit für andere aufbringt, wenn sie mich nicht nerven. 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? : Spinnen ;-( Früher auch vor dem Tod, heute geht das aber, nachdem mich die letzten Jahre auf sechs Beerdigungen gezogen haben 182. Dein letzter Traum? : Davon handelte die ganze letzte Nacht. Ich hatte mein Gepäck im Zug vergessen und war nun hinter her, den ganzen Scheiß wiederzubekommen! 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? : Ein unschuldiges Tier töten 184. Wie heißt dein Roman bzw. wie würde er heißen? : „The Dangerous Life“ 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? : Gott segne dich. 186. Hast du Initialen (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? : AK (47) 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? : Gastwirt 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? : Ich habe heute erst aufgeräumt, also nur ein oder zwei 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? : Die Aussicht darauf, dass ich gleich ins Bett gehe, wo Hailerer bereits ist, mit seinem Lowrider-Bett 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. : „Suff!“ – Frei nach Der neunte Schuss ging sauber durch die Zipfelmütze 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. : Wer mit Bananen zahlt, muss sich nicht wundern, wenn nur Affen kommt. – frei nach oben 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? : Brauche ich nicht. 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? : Keines, aber zwei New-York-Bilder 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? : Nein, aber das Einzige, was bei DEINEN Jobs rausspringt, sind deine Kniescheiben 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? : Ich bin ÄUSSERST ausdauernd 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? : Oh ja, ich liebe es, zu diskutieren! Da ich mir aber nichts merken kann, gehen mir schnell die Argumente aus 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! Was war Frage 145 nochmal? 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. : ICH HAB SIE NICHT ANGEFASST! WIRKLICH!!! Ich verweise auf Frage 82)